Supermarket Enlightenment
by snlover10
Summary: Remy follows Ororo to the supermarket to get groceries for the mansion, and discovers he's jealous when someone random hits on her. Remy/Ororo!


_**Disclaimer:**__ I own none of this, unfortunately._

_**Summary:**__ Remy follows Ororo to the supermarket to get some provisions, and discovers deeper feelings for his best friend when someone random tries to hit on her. Remy's POV._

_**Note:**__ I'm sorry for not continuing with ''Trouble for a Bottle'', but this idea cropped up when I was going to bed and I just had to write it. _

_I know there haven't been any Ororo/Remy romance stories lately, so I want to share this with fans, who will all hopefully enjoy it!_

_

* * *

_

**Supermarket Enlightenment **

**Chapter 1**

Remy was in the passenger seat beside Ororo, looking out through the window, staring dully as all around, vehicles zoomed passed them, speeding. He signed heavily, his body fidgeting. Ororo was never one to drive fast and recklessly, weaving in and out of traffic just to get that thrill.

''Yo' know Stormy, I t'ink yo' should slow down 'dis blisterin' pace of yours.'', he said sarcastically.

Ororo acted like she was deaf and didn't hear Remy, continuing to drive calmly along the road towards their destination.

''Aww come on chere! Pressin' down on 'de accelerator a little bit more won' hurt no one, non?''

Ororo spared her friend a quick glance, taking in the dramatic pleading eyes and huffed, finally giving in and speeding up slightly, while shaking her head at the same time.

''I suppose you're right, Remy.''

''Mon Dieu, at last!''

Remy smiled to himself, and returned to gazing out the window, listening and tapping his feet to Zydeco music which was playing softly in the car. He didn't know why he was in such a good mood. The weather was horrible that day, raining steadily ever since morning, cold wind biting his skin. Usually he would have been content with sitting in the mansion, feet propped up on some stool while he smoked with a hot cup of coffee by his side.

Besides, he hated leaving the mansion to get provisions. All that walking around in a crowded supermarket, searching for things and bumping into people didn't suit him very well. Not to mention having to put up with the crappy pop songs about love by stupid teenage girls and boys (which were all number one hits, something which Remy never understood) blaring from the speakers and being served by completely uninterested cashiers, most of whom were not even remotely good looking.

But for some reason, he was feeling accomplished. He paused to think, and realised that it was probably because he thwarted Logan from following Ororo to do the shopping. He felt smug and cool about it, thinking he had handled himself fantastically and replayed the incident in his head.

* * *

He and Logan were sitting in the kitchen together minding their own business and ignoring each other. Most of the time they pretended the other wasn't there when they were alone. It was hard for them to strike up a conversation when others weren't around. Ororo had then walked in briskly, voice sounding all important.

''I'm going to the supermarket to pick up some things.''

Logan grunted and took the cigar off his mouth stubbing in out on the table, ready to stand up.

''I'll follow yer.''

''Too bad mon ami, Remy already be going wit' 'er.''

The reaction was instantaneous. He most definitely had not planned to go with Ororo of course, but he wasn't simply going to stand by and let Logan do it. He didn't know why, but he disliked the idea of Logan and Ororo going out together, even if it was only to get essentials for the mansion. Logan stared at him, eyes narrow and spoke suspiciously.

''I thought yer didn't like shopping, Gumbo.''

''Yo' t'ought wrong 'den.''

With that, he leapt off his chair, walking past a very surprised Ororo and made his way to hall, ready to go out in the rain, a sense of achievement washing over him. _Ha! Bien, Remy, bien._ He had waited around for a couple of minutes when he saw Ororo and Logan walking towards him. He had strided towards Ororo, his trench coat whipping about him and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the entrance with him as an unhappy Logan stood there and muttered curses under his breath.

''Allons, petite.''

* * *

A loud honk from one of the drivers brought Remy back to reality, snapping his attention back to the present. He wondered whether Ororo was upset at him, for he was sure she knew he didn't enjoy shopping. It must have been obvious to her that he only came to ensure Logan wouldn't be in his place. It didn't seem to Remy like his friend was angry; she hardly showed her emotions anyway. He made a mental note to ask her about it later and perhaps an apology as well.

His mind wandered again to Logan. It looked like he was paying a lot of attention to his best friend lately, which needless to say, ticked Remy off. Remy noticed how recently, Logan offered to do simple things such as washing and cleaning the dishes and helping her with the cooking with simple tasks like slicing vegetables. He even put out his cigar whenever Ororo walked into a room.

Remy felt a tinge of jealously. He was the one who did all that before Logan bounded in and turned the tables. He missed spending those precious hours helping her in the kitchen, talking about old times and stealing bits of the food when he thought Ororo wasn't looking. He missed getting chided by her when he would find out that somehow, she _always_ knew he picked the food behind her back. Had Logan finally moved on from Jean? Was Ororo now his next obsession? Remy pursed his lips. He tried to come up with a rational reason why he didn't like the fact that Logan was now showing interest in his best friend. _She's my Stormy_, he told himself stubbornly. It wasn't like he objectified her; it was just that he always figured Ororo will be a constant. Always there, ready to help him when he was in trouble, always there to ease his worries and provide him encouragement and advice.

Now, he was afraid she might no longer be there for him.

A vision of Ororo in Logan's arms flashed across his mind, laughing and dancing happily. Remy clenched his fist. No, he most definitely did not like what he was imagining. Deep down, he knew any man would be mad not to find her attractive. She looked beautiful even when she was angry or sad, and anything suited her. Remy stole another glance at his best friend again.

At that moment, Ororo had her long, silky, platinum hair in a loose ponytail with a blue ribbon, which Remy thought matched her brilliant eyes perfectly. She was wearing a black tee with dark coloured jeans, fitting her nicely and showing her curves. He couldn't help but admire her beauty. She was indeed gorgeous. But still, he felt slightly guilty for denying her the chance of love, to be with someone. He knew he definitely did not want her to go through another relationship like the one she had with Forge. She had been so destroyed when everything blew up, it took all of Remy's self control to prevent him from ripping Forge's head off and displaying it in the mansion as a sign to anyone else who wanted to play games with Ororo. Ever since then, he had been even more protective of her than usual. And now with Logan in the picture, it didn't bode well with Remy. He just knew nothing good will ever come out of that. _Why you jealous homme? Stormy not going anywhere, she righ' 'ere, non? She righ' 'ere._

''Righ' 'ere.''

''What's right here?''

Remy blinked. _Quoi?_ He failed to realise he just spoke out loud. A faint blush crept on his cheeks and he cleared his throat, sitting up straight, trying to cover up his thoughts, and quickly looking around at his surroundings while thinking fast, relief flooding through his body.

'''De supermarket, it's righ' 'ere.'', jabbing his thumb forward, towards the left side.

Ororo laughed, the sound making Remy smile too, as he glanced at his friend peering out through the windshield and the furiously moving wipers with her hands on the steering wheel.

''I know that Remy. I'm just surprised that you actually know that too.''

The supermarket loomed above them in a matter of minutes and Ororo parked the car as close as she could to the entrance, so it'll be easy for them to unload all the junk to the trunk after they were done. Remy wore his shades to cover his eyes and checked himself in the mirror. Satisfied, he took an umbrella and quickly got out, ran over to the other side and opened the door for Ororo. She nodded her thanks and snuggled with him under the umbrella, fitting perfectly under his arm. Remy felt the warmth and relaxed, the familiar feeling with the Goddess and him huddled together. He could smell her hair, rich and earthy, and he inhaled deeply, savouring it. With his arm tightly around her slender shoulders possessively, they jogged to the pavement and squeezed past people and finally entered the supermarket, relatively dry.

Immediately, a bad love song assaulted his ears and he groaned loudly, not caring that a few people around him gave him weird and odd looks, probably wondering why the hell someone was wearing shades in a supermarket when it wasn't even all sunshine outside. Ororo on the other hand, looked at him sternly, warning him not to do anything to attract attention, to get what they came here for while remaining low key.

''Alright Remy, I trust you'll not be happy following me around, so why don't you walk around on your own to see if you want anything? I'll meet you back here in about half an hour. And please, remember not to do anything stupid.''

''D'accord, Stormy.'', Remy replied as he stood up straight, head held high and saluted her, oblivious to kids pointing at him and laughing out blatantly.

Ororo wasn't amused with her nickname and had a disapproving expression, before she rolled her eyes and grabbed a basket, slowly strolling across the shelves to look for the needed items. Remy regained his natural stance and stood there, rooted, with the wet umbrella, watching her elegantly take things off shelves, inspecting them closely to decide whether to get it or not. He loved how she always scanned the ingredients, nutritional table and the expiry date, being all professional and systematic. Finally, she strayed out of his line of sight. Remy shook his head, his long, dark hair falling messily onto his forehead, smiling for the millionth time as his heart clenched with adoration for Ororo. _My ever orderly Stormy, bless 'er._ He yanked a basket roughly and noisily for his own purpose, frightening a few little children hovering around the area before he busied himself as he walked around the supermarket slowly.

Remy failed to notice a tall, muscular man, wearing a tight shirt with jeans eye Ororo lustfully, stopping to put the basket he was carrying down, and begin to trail his best friend, lips curved upwards in a devilish smirk.

* * *

_**Note:**__ Okay, before anyone cries out ''Lame!'' because of the whole getting groceries from a supermarket thingy, I just want to say I thought it was pretty funny to put Remy in a situation where he has to shop._

_Please do review and tell me what you guys think! I'll really appreciate it with all my heart._


End file.
